cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Usher
Usher Raymond IV, conosciuto semplicemente come Usher (Dallas, 14 ottobre 1978), è un cantante, ballerino e attore statunitense. È diventato popolare negli anni novanta come performer R&B, pubblicando gli album My Way nel 1997 e 8701 nel 2001. Il suo successo continuò anche nella decade successiva, con l'uscita dell'album Confessions nel 2004, che ebbe venduto più di 10 milioni di copie solo negli Stati Uniti, catapultandolo tra i più popolari interpreti del genere R&B. Nel 2008 rilasciò il suo quinto album, Here I Stand, che ha prodotto la hit Love in This Club, mentre nel 2010 ha pubblicato il suo sesto album d'inediti, Raymond v. Raymond caratterizzato da un sound più dance.Usher Il singolo di lancio, OMG, ha raggiunto le prime posizioni in numerosi paesi, ad esempio negli USA, diventando la sua nona numero uno, rendendolo l'artista con più numero uno della decade dopo Rihanna. Anche il secondo estratto, DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love, ha ricevuto un'ottima accoglienza. Nel 2011 si è imbarcato nell'OMG Tour, che toccò diverse città in tutto il mondo. Sempre nello stesso periodo ha collaborato col deejay francese David Guetta nella canzone Without You.Usher Dal 2011 Usher ha venduto più di 65 milioni di dischi in tutto il mondo e ha vinto 7 Grammy Awards. Secondo la Recording Industry Association of America, ha venduto più di 21.5 milioni di album negli Stati Uniti. Oltre alla musica Usher ha intrapreso anche altre attività: ha creato la sua etichetta musicale, la US Records, ed è uno dei proprietari del celebre franchising NBA dei Cleveland Cavaliers. Dalla fine degli anni '90 ha anche intrapreso la carriera da attore, recitando nel film The Faculty.Usher Biografia Primi anni Usher Raymond IV nasce a Dallas, Texas il 14 ottobre del 1978. Trascorre la maggior parte della sua infanzia a Chattanooga, Tennessee, dove entrò a far parte del coro locale della chiesa, iniziò a scoprire il suo talento nel canto. Successivamente si trasferisce con la famiglia ad Atlanta, Georgia, per intraprendere la carriera di cantante. Nel 1991 entrò a far parte di un gruppo R&B.Usher Registrerò solo qualche pezzo perché la band fu abbandonata; alcune delle tracce registrate con il gruppo, vennero poi ripescate dalla casa discografica di Usher, per inserirle nei successivi album del cantante, con qualche modifica. Nel 1992 apparve in una puntata del talent show Star Search, dove venne notato da un talent scout della LaFace Records, e venne messo sotto contratto da L.A. Reid. Il suo primo singolo si intitola Call me a mack, che fa anche da colonna sonora al film Poetic Justice. Al contempo il quindicenne si interessò anche alla recitazione che lo portò negli anni successivi ed ebbe successo anche in questo campo.Usher su Wikipedia L'album Usher Il 30 agosto 1994 esce il suo primo album intitolato proprio Usher (album) sotto etichetta. Le critiche non furono molto positive, inizialmente per l'album, perché era considerato troppo insignificante, soprattutto per l'epoca in cui avevano successo canzoni di una ritmica curata e ben studiata, in ogni genere. L'album vede come produttore esecutivo Puff Daddy che produsse inoltre altri brani all'interno del cd.Usher Da quest'ultimo vengono estratti i singoli Call me a mack, Think of you e The many ways. L'album riscontra un moderato successo raggiungendo la posizione numero 25 della Billboard R&B e Hip-Hop chart e la 167 della Billboard 200, vendendo poco più di 50.000 copie negli Stati Uniti. L'album contribuisce però a far conoscere il giovane Usher al grande pubblico.Usher Nei 2 anni successivi duetta con Monica nella canzone Let's Straighten I Out e partecipò all'album benefico della LaFace per le Olimpiadi di Atlanta del 1996 intitolato Rhythm of the games con il brano Dreamin'. Fino al 1996 Usher riescì ad ottenere una popolarità solo al pubblico statunitense considerando che quest'ultimo apprezzava molto la musica R&B.Usher L'album My Way Nel 1996 il ragazzo solo diciottenne riesce ad ottenere i migliori privilegi discografici ed incontra il rapper Jermaine Dupri; con quest'ultimo Usher strinse molta amicizia e da lui si procurerà molto materiale per il suo secondo album My Way che uscirà Il 16 settembre del 1997 e che debutta alla posizione numero 4 nella Billboard 200. Il primo singolo scelto è You Make Me Wanna. Il brano raggiunge la posizione numero 2 nella Billboard Hot 100, e resta primo nella chart R&B e Hip-Hop per 11 settimane. Il singolo viene certificato disco di platino dalla RIAA, e questo porterà il ragazzo ad essere uno dei cantanti più affermati del mondo R&B in America del momento, pur comunque essendo conosciuto poco mondialmente. Il secondo estratto da My way (singolo di Usher) è Nice and Slow, un singolo che era ballata che vale ad Usher la sua prima numero 1 nella Billboard Hot 100; il pezzo è stato certificato platino ed ha avuto vendite discrete in Europa, dove Usher ha raggiunto anche lì una lieve notorietà. Il terzo singolo è la title-track che raggiunge la seconda posizione nella Billboard Hot 100 e fa continuare ad Usher la sua scalata alla notorietà in Europa soprattutto nei paesi occidentali; probabilmente il grande successo ottenuto è da attribuire dalle presenze nell'album e nello spettacolo di Monica che in quel momento in tutto il mondo stava ricevendo fama grazie alla sua unica hit mondiale The Boy Is Mine con Brandy, ed anche di Jermaine Dupri che si stava affermando sempre di più come rapper. Nel 1999 inoltre venne pubblicato il singolo Bedtime che inizialmente non doveva essere estratto dall'album ma che visto il successo del ragazzo venne deciso di pubblicare ma per diventare una delusione, perché non diede nessun risultato; nonostante ciò l'album vende più di 6 milioni di copie in America e 8 in tutto il mondo. In seguito Usher partecipa a diverse tappe dei tour di Puff Daddy, Mary J. Blige e Janet Jackson. Nello stesso periodo Usher viene richiesto in alcune pellicole cinematografiche, ed anche n diverse soap opera americane che hanno tutte un discreto successo e che piazzano Usher anche sul piano di attore. Contemporaneamente Usher vince anche il suo primo Grammy Award per il miglior singolo maschile R&B You Make Me Wanna Il 23 marzo del 1999 viene pubblicato Live prima raccolta dal vivo del cantante che vende oltre 500.000 copie negli States. Video Galleria Usher-raymond-vs-raymond-album-cover.jpg Usher-Next-Contestant-Lyrics.gif Usher-dive.jpg Usher-467.jpg Usher3.jpg Tameka-e-usher.jpg Usher2.jpg Usher 04 wenn2705346.jpg Usher-e3-shopping-03.jpg Usher live OMG 1.jpg|OMG Tour di Usher Justin-Bieber-Usher.jpg Usher-by-Twins-2-Draw.jpg Usher-tradingplaces.png Usher-usher-wallpaper.jpg Usher-usher-wallpaper 2.jpg Usher-Jay-Z.jpeg Jay-Z Usher e L.A. Reid.jpg Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti americani